Maid
by Skovko
Summary: Mona thinks AJ treats her like a maid and he can't see anything wrong with it. She decides to get through to him an a different kind of way.


"God damn it, AJ!" She shouted.  
"What?" He shouted back.

He came running in to see the frustrated look on her face.

"What is it, Mona? Is something wrong?" He asked.  
"I don't mind doing most of the chores in this house since you work more than me but I'm tired of telling you to put your laundry in that god damn laundry basket where it belongs," she scolded.  
"That's it?" He shrugged.  
"I've told you many times and you always throw it on the floor," she said.  
"So?" He asked.  
"So? I'm not your fucking maid, AJ!" She raged.  
"Might as well be," he said.  
"What did you just say?" She asked.  
"You heard me," he said.

He walked out of the room again, leaving her to shout after him to come back and repeat it to her face. He knew he had stepped over the line with that comment but he was in a hurry and figured she wouldn't be mad later on when he came back home.

"AJ!" He heard her yell one last time as he went out the front door.

She was seething with anger as she heard the front door close and the house became quiet. She kicked the nearest chair in a rage and then anger gave way to hurt. Was that really all he saw her as? A maid? They were married and living in the house together but maybe it had gotten to be the boring everyday life that sends partners in new directions. Maybe they were growing apart and becoming friends instead of lovers.

"No, shut up, stupid girl!" She growled at herself.

She knew their love was still strong but she needed to get through to him that she wanted a little more help in the house. She had to somehow teach him a lesson and she could only hope he would get it. She left the house too. She had some shopping to do.

"Mona?" AJ called out as he came home that night. "I'm home, darling."

He walked into the livingroom and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was dressed in a little French maid costume that she probably had picked out in the local sexstore.

"Welcome home, sir," she said.  
"What is this?" He smirked. "Roleplay?"

She kept a straight face as she walked over and pulled out one of the chairs at the table.

"Dinner's ready," she said.

She walked out in the kitchen and he sat down. If she wanted to play, he would play along. She came walking back and he frowned when she was only carrying one plate of food. She put it down in front of him and turned to walk out again.

"Wait! Aren't you joining me?" He asked.

She turned to look at him again and there was no amusement written in her face. She looked dead serious.

"Maids don't dine with employers. You know that," she said.

He watched her leave the room and he looked down at the plate. She had even made his favourite but he wasn't hungry anymore. He left the food and went after her. He found her in the laundry room where she was turning on the dryer as he entered.

"Mona," he said.  
"What's the matter, sir? Did the food go cold?" She asked.  
"Please, stop," he said.  
"I can reheat it for you if you like, sir," she said.

She walked past him and back to the livingroom. He followed close behind and grabbed her wrist as she reached for the plate.

"Stop!" He snapped.

She turned around slowly but still there was nothing on her face to give away it was a joke and he knew it wasn't. This had come from his comment earlier.

"I can run you a bath instead, sir," she said.  
"Mona," he sighed.  
"Or if you'd like to go to bed instead, I'll clean up in here and go to my room," she said.  
"Your room?" He sounded angry. "Stop it! Just fucking stop it, Mona! I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have walked away this morning and I shouldn't have called you a maid because you're not. You're my wife and I love you more than anything."

Finally her eyes told him what he needed to know. She was hurting.

"I'll try to remember my clothes. I promise. And you keep chewing on my ass whenever I forget, okay?" He pleaded with her.  
"Okay," she said.  
"Now come here," he said.

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you. Never forget that," he said.  
"I love you too, AJ. And I'm sorry too. Sorry for yelling and for doing this whole stupid thing with this stupid outfit," she said.  
"It's kind of a turn on. Can we keep the outfit on you a little longer?" He smirked.  
"What do you have in mind?" She asked.  
"Well, miss Mona, I really like you working here and I think you earned a bonus," he said.

He reached under the little skirt and pulled the black thong down her legs. He lifted her up to sit on the table and dropped to his knees in front of her. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and his head disappeared under the skirt.

"Fuck!" She panted as she felt his tongue.

She leaned back on one elbow and reached her other hand forward to pull the skirt up enough to grab his hair. She kept a firm grip in it while he continued to run his tongue over her.

"AJ! Please!" She begged.

His nails dug into her thighs and she let go of his hair and dropped down on her back as she screamed out in pleasure. He kept a tight grip on her thighs while he let her ride the waves of her orgasm without breaking the contact between his tongue and her clit.

For a few seconds it seemed like the world stood still and then she felt him kiss her inner thighs before getting back to his feet. He grabbed her waist and pulled her off the table. No sooner was she back on her feet before he spun her around and bent her over the table instead.

"Suck a nice, round ass," he stroked his hand over it.  
"Please, sir!" She begged lustfully.

She heard him pull his pants down and without warning he slammed into her with such force that her thighs hit the edge of the table. She didn't mind the pain though. If anything, she wanted him to continue. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her again and again.

"Please, sir! Harder!" She begged.  
"Dirty, little maid!" He growled.

He yanked her backwards to meet his thrusts, slamming into her as hard as he could. She begged for it and he sure would deliver. Her nails scratched on the wooden surface on the table as he fucked her into another orgasm that pulled him with her over the edge.

"Damn!" He panted and chuckled. "Holy fuck, darling!"

He leaned forward and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades before pulling her up with him and turning her around in his arms so he could kiss her again.

"Please, tell me you bought that outfit and didn't just rent or borrow it," he said.  
"It's mine," she said.  
"Good, because I'm gonna need this fucking sexy maid to come back and clean another time," he said.


End file.
